Reina de corazones
by Akari Otonashi
Summary: Tras el asesinato del primer ministro y su familia, hecha por el actual 5 ministro de la corte imperial sosuke aizen, los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre: ichigo y sus hermanas,van en busca de urahara en su ayuda para clamar justicia dejando todo atrás. La reina de corazones se hace presente tras 15 años de olvido, pero... ¿la reina de diamantes lo permitirá?, descubrelo! ;)
1. Chapter 1: La corte imperial

**_Disclaimer: __Tras el asesinato del primer ministro y su familia, hecha por el actual 5 ministro de la corte imperial sosuke aizen, los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre: ichigo y sus hermanas,van en busca de urahara en su ayuda para clamar justicia dejando todo atrás. Sin embargo una promesa lo hace mirar al pasado, de vuelta a el luar donde todo ocurrio, la venganza y el odio podrian segar la busqueda de aquella niña que jamas olvido. Una aclamada geisha "La reina de corazones" se hace presente tras 15 años de olvido, llamando la atención del pelinaranja sin saber que ella podría ser su nakama precius. un plan impedirá descubrirlo, un casamiento, el rapto de la reina de corazones, un amor floreciendo entre tanta intriga, pero... ¿la reina de diamantes lo permitirá?... descubre lo ahora mismo! ..."reina de corazones"_**

Konnichiwa OwO7 de nuevo yo xD Akari Otonashi creando un fic nuevo, llevándolos a otra época, donde nuestros protagonistas tienen un comienzo algo funesto, un comienzo algo traumante, a lo largo de la historia estará lleno de celos, intriga, mucha trama y drama lml que es lo que mas me gusta :3 si chicos, habrá un poquis de lemon :$ pero sera mas adelante por que ahorita quiero que se centren mas en... el origen de todo y que espero que llegue a ser de su agrado, los fics de: "el precio de una promesa" y "tu único dueño" los seguiré continuando aunque el segundo eh de pausarlo para hacerle unos arreglos, sin embargo el primero pueden darle una checa dita y para los que no me conocen Cx pues sepan mas o menos que es lo que suelo escribir *u* y en fin, los dejo para que comiencen con su lectura.

**_Posdata:_** Les agradecería que me dejaran sus comentarios de que es lo que les pareció este primer capitulo, pues realmente son de mucha importancia para mi.

**_N/A 2: _**_Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

* * *

_**—Capitulo 1: La corte imperial y el diamante de sangre—**_

La gran y esplendorosa china o gran tierra central. Gobernada por el emperador yamamoto genryuusai de avanzada edad, venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, llegandole hasta la cintura. La mayor parte del tiempo estando con los ojos entrecerrados, abriendo uno o los dos sólo cuando algo llama su atención. Por encima de ellos Yamamoto poseía unas pobladas cejas, cayendo a ambos lados enmarcándose un rostro surcado de arrugas. su mano izquierda el actual comandante de las fuerzas armadas kenpachi zaraki un hombre de gran altura de una constitución física imponente con una apariencia amenazante surcado por una cicatriz vertical desde la frente al cuello. Por otra parte estaba también su mano derecha y el actual consejero imperial, Sosuke Aizen, reemplazando al anterior recientemente.

Por su parte la corte imperial estaba compuesta por 13 Mandarines o ministros quienes se encargaban de ejecutar las ordenes del emperador o en ocasiones especiales ayudar a tomar una decisión si este era requerido.

1 ministro: Isshin kurosaki (encargado de investigar y vigilar los actos de los demás ministros)

2 ministro: Soi fong (encargada de las fuerzas especiales de la corte imperial)

3 ministro: Ichimaru Gin (encargado de la las fuerzas armadas dentro del imperio)

4 ministro: Unohana Retsu (encargada de administrar los medicamentos para los heridos de guerra)

5 ministro: Aizen sosuke (mano derecha y actual consejero del emperador)

6 ministro: Kuchiki Byakuya (encargado de mandar ejecutar los castigos a todos los que infringieran una regla dentro del imperio)

7 ministro: Komamura Sajin (el junto con tousen kaname encargados de la organización de los presos en sus celdas de castigo)

8 ministro: Shunsui Kyouraku (encargado de cobrar los impuestos y construyendo obras publicas)

9 ministro: Tousen Kaname (el junto con komamura sajin encargados de la organización de los presos en sus celdas de castigo)

10 ministro: Hitsugaya Toushirou (encargado de los recursos naturales del imperio chino)

11 ministro: Zaraki Kenpachi (mano izquierda del emperador y comandante de las fuerzas armadas mas poderosas de todos los tiempos)

12 ministro: Kurotsuchi Mayuri (encargado de la importación y exportación de las armas y el plomo para la nacion)

13 ministro: Ukitake Jyuushirou (encargado de ejecutar la sentencia a los presos)

Todos y cada uno ejerciendo un rol dentro del gran imperio chino, sin embargo no había nadie mas dentro de la nobleza que no fuera el emperador pues no había tenido hijos durante todo ese tiempo, ni mucho menos un desliz.

En la parte baja de su organización se encontraban se encontraban los campesinos y artesanos y pequeños comerciantes. Los campesinos trabajaban las tierras del estado, en las construcciones y en las minas del imperio Chino, donde mas que nada se sacaba oro y en ocasiones los tan valiosos diamantes, debajo del subsuelo estos en ocasiones eran rojos lo que los hacían tener un valor inmensamente alto. Anteriormente se encargaba de la extracción de diamantes kisuke urahara sin embargo fue "descubierto" por sosuke aizen, como traidor ya que según sus palabras, traficaba con los diamantes del imperio, por tal motivo la ex mano derecha del emperador fue exiliado del esplendor de china sin boleto de regreso.

Los días comenzaban muy trabajosos día con día, ya que recientemente se habían estado descubriendo mas diamantes dentro de las minas, sin embargo el primer ministro comenzaba a sospechar sobre las recientes desapariciones de diamantes rojos que nadie notaba excepto el, ya que constantemente mantenia vigilados las extracciones y una cantidad considerable de diamantes ya no estaba. Se escuchaban rumores de que un traficante de diamantes habia hecho tratos con alguien dentro del imperio, involucrando al ex ministro kisuke urahara, sin embargo después de su exilio las desapariciones siguieron ocurriendo, lo que hizo que el primer ministro no dejara de investigar aquel asunto hasta llegar al final.

—y bien... dígame, ¿como a estado ministro sosuke?— entrando al recinto, encontrando de espaldas al 5 ministro

—muy bien dentro de lo que cabe, pues acabo de reemplazar al ministro antes que yo, quien lo hubiese imaginado, kisuke urahara el traficante de diamantes—

—si, que raro ¿verdad?, quiero decir... el era la mano derecha de el emperador y usted solo un subordinado mas, alguien que apenas comenzaba a tomar impulso dentro del imperio y que anhelaba un cargo dentro de los de ministro, sin embargo... usted era quien se encargaba de ayudar en la extracción de los diamantes a kisuke, es extraño que usted no se haya dado cuenta antes, de su traición siendo usted quien dijo que el ya tenia tiempo ¿no cree?— el pelicastaño dando la media vuelta, sonriendo irónicamente lo observa

—¿a que viene todo esto?, ¿tiene algo en contra mía... señor kurosaki?—

—ninguna, solo que pasando en unos de mis rondines por la noche cerca de las minas, encontré a "alguien dando ordenes a ciertas personas de sacar diamantes, ilegalmente por la noche y escondiéndolos en una cueva que a estas horas estaría cuidando uno de sus compinches... pero da la casualidad que el que daba las ordenes a esas personas, era un tipo de su misma estatura ahora que lo veo bien y que curiosamente tenia su misma voz y que también...—

—¿que es lo que quiere?— interrumpiendo al primer ministro su expresión comienza a cambiar ante sus acusaciones

—jah, se que a estado saqueando las minas de diamantes por las noches y que a estado dando informes de las bajas en las extracciones de diamantes, dando como resultado al emperador que ya no hay mas diamantes en las minas y mas que nada tengo las pruebas de que es usted el que esta detrás de todo esto, ademas de mi palabra y que tengo las ordenes de poder investigar lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera.. encontré esto— soltando encima del escritorio, un guante de color negro cae

—¿y eso a mi en que me involucra?—

—y esto también!... entren!— ordena a 2 de los soldados entrar con el rehén —mira sosuke lo único que quiero es que confieses por las buenas y si no lo haces antes de la cena de hoy ante el emperador, me veré en la obligación de ser yo quien te entregara—

—ya le dije que yo no se nada!— decía el rehén en su defensa

—eso lo veremos cuando mostremos ante los ojos del emperador los diamantes que hay dentro de la cueva y le hagamos confesar por las malas... ministro kaname— disponiéndose a salir del recinto, se oye una voz a lo lejos

—espera!... tu no vas a hacer nada al respecto isshin—

—¿por que estas tan seguro?— acercándose un poco mas hacia su estancia

—por que no debemos de involucrar en absoluto a personas inocentes ¿verdad?, seria una lastima que pasara algo malo a ciertas personas— tomándolo del cuello el ministro se acerca amenazante al pelicastaño

—a mi no me andes con rodeos maldito infeliz!, esta noche estarás tras las rejas haci que prepárate para probar el castigo del comandante kenpachi y el mio si te atreves a acercarte un centímetro a mi familia ¿entendido?, en marcha!—

—¿a donde vamos primer ministro?— preguntaban los soldados

—directo a la corte imperial, pero antes pasemos por mi esposa e hijos, no quiero correr riesgos con mi familia, ya que cierto idiota comienza a decir estupideces— saliendo inmediatamente del recinto

—maldito! de esta noche no pasas, no permitiré que me quites lo que eh logrado, no me puedes echar a bajo todo lo que me a costado mantener mi plan, yo soy el mayor traficante de diamantes de toda china y por ende el rey de diamantes y ni tu ni nadie me quitara mi puesto— saliendo inmediatamente del recinto toma su caballo y ordena a todas las tropas que estaban a su mando detrás de el —veamos quien es mas rápido, si tu o yo!... arre!—

El sol se ocultaba ya, y masaki la esposa del primer ministro terminaba de hacer la cena para cuando llegara su marido, yuzu y karin, gemelas de nacimiento corrían impacientes a lavarse las manos mientras su madre comenzaba a servirles, pues en cualquier momento cenarían todos juntos.

En otra parte del bosque, corrían desesperados un pequeño pelinaranja, ichigo kurosaki hijo del primer ministro, junto con la pequeña hermana del sexto ministro kuchiki byakuya, rukia kuchiki una pelinegra de tez blanca y enigmáticos ojos violetas. Todas las tardes ellos dos se reunían para jugar juntos en el bosque y esperar al regreso de su padre y mas tarde el del nii-sama de la ojivioleta pues sus labores terminaban mas tarde que el de los demás, la pequeña no tenia un buen pasado ya que sus padres habían muerto en una emboscada que hubo tiempo después de su nacimiento, quedando huerfana junto con buakuya siendo para ella su mas grande inspiración y orgullo pues a pesar de todo había podido sacarla adelante el solo, por eso ella lo trataba con sumo respeto.. el era su nii-sama.

—corre o te quedaras atrás!— gritaba a lo lejos a un pelinaranja ya cansado de tanto correr —eres un debilucho, apúrate o me comeré tu cena!— sacando le la lengua la ojivioleta corría con mas intensidad haciendo que el pequeño se molestase —hey! eso no es justo, tu tomaste la delantera antes que yo diera la orden de salida—

—jajajaj ni modos ichigo, el mundo es de los vivos jajaja—

—ahhh! pequeña enana! ya veras cuando te atrape!— corrían ambos con mas intensidad.

Las tropas del pelicastaño se acercaba con mayor rapidez y cada vez mas a la pequeña guardia que llevaba consigo el primer ministro, los cuales solo constaban de 6 soldados, el y su rehen —ministro! el señor sosuke viene detrás de nosotros y se acerca peligrosamente con sus tropas, ¿que hacemos?—

—maldición!... a toda velocidad!— ordenaba un tanto nervioso de la situacion que se encaminaba

—esta vez no escaparas kurosaki isshin!, ataquen!— ordeno sin mas a sus tropas, las cuales sin dudarlo comenzaron a atacar la guardia que llevaba consigo el primer ministro

—señor! han comenzado a ata...— una flecha atraviesa el cráneo del soldado y cae muerto al instante de uno de los caballos

—no puede ser!... no te saldrás con la tuya sosuke aizen—

—kurosaki isshin jamas podrás destruirme... pues todo lo tengo planeado, tu muerte y la de tu familia!, jamas sabrán que el primer ministro murió en mis manos y si piensas que alguno de mis hombres podrá descubrirme estas muy equivocado, pues todos ellos se han visto favorecidos con las ganancias de los tan preciados diamantes de sangre como los e denominado yo—

—no me intersan tus amenzas! aunque sea a rastras llegare antes que tu y te descubrire—

—veamos si eso sucede... divide las tropas ahora mismo, que una vaya a la casa del primer ministro y mate a todos los habitantes de adentro y su alrededor, la otra mitad vendra conmigo y exterminaremos a la guardia que se a reducido a solo cinco y el ministro ¿entendido?!—

—si, mi señor**— **

—asi que tu tambien estas involucrado... Gin!—

—creeme no es nada persona pero debo de aniquilar a tu guardia ya has oido a mi señor, asi que lo mejor sera que dejes ir antes a kaname—

—eres un mal nacido!—

—yo no se nada sobre mi pasado haci que lo mejor sera que evites decirme mal nacido, ademas que no es muy cordial de tu parte que te dirijas asi a un ministro como lo soy yo—

—Arrggg!— una flecha atraviesa el pecho de uno mas

—4...— sonríe sosuke

—3...—sonríe gin

—2... —sonríe nuevamente sosuke

—1... — isshin se atraviesa justo en el momento en que su ultimo guardia iba a ser atravesado

—Ryūken... ve por mi familia y resguardalos en lo profundo del bosque... hasta que se vayan... debes buscar a urahara e informarle de lo ocurrido... ten— entregándole en sus manos una bolsa pequeña con 4 diamantes, solo 1 de color rojo y un guante negro, apunto de quedar inconsciente encima de su caballo que aun cabalgaba

—kurosaki!... ¿porque..?—

—no hagas preguntas... y ve por ellos... escapa con mi familia y tu hijo... ellos te seguirán, isa que procura ocultarte bien... yo te cubro— con una ultima sonrisa saca la única arma que tenia y dispara 3 balas, errando 2 e hiriendo con la tercera el brazo de gin, el cual comienza a sangrar

—entiendo... cuídate kurosaki..., arre!— desviándose a la derecha se pierde entre los arboles

—maldición! el tonto de ryuken ah logrado escapar— el peliplata informa a el pelicastaño

—no te saldrás con la tuya aizen!— grita adolorido el primer ministro

—ya te lo dije kurosaki! esto es parte de mi plan! jajajaj!— sacando un látigo golpea fuertemente el trasero del caballo del primer ministro, alterándose por completo y tumbándolo del caballo y dejándolo ahí mismo inconsciente...

Sentada en la espera de su esposo, se encontraba masaki acariciando el cabello de una de sus hijas mientras la otra descansaba despues de jugar todo el día —yuzu... debes de estar cansada pero ahora llega papi— sonriendo le besa su frente, la niña bosteza y se acomoda entre los brazos de su madre —oh mi pequeña yuzu...— de pronto a lo lejos comienzan a oírse trotes de caballos —oh mira! creo que ya viene tu papi ¿que te dije?—

—siii! papi!— corriendo a su encuentro, para al instante en que ve arrastrar de los brazos al primer ministro el caballo del actual 5 ministro —Isshin...— impactada ante lo que sus ojos veían comienza a correr adentro de la casa, mientras el pelicastaño bajaba de su caballo y desenvainaba la espada para cortar la cuerda que apretaban las manos del primer ministro —Es hora de que veas como muere tu mujer, tus hijos y todos los que aquí viven—

—maldito...— le dice en un suspiro. Un estruendo se oye al momento en que la puerta cae de golpe al piso —señor sosuke ¿que es lo que esta haciendo?— sale en su encuentro un guardia al ver la entrada del pelicastaño y este le corta la cabeza con su espada

—veamos... señora masaki, salga por favor... no me haga ir por usted!—

—¿que es lo que quiere?, ¿por que trae de esa manera a mi marido?— dejando a su hija detrás de la cocina, toma una espada poniéndose en guardia

—oh, no se moleste, lo que sucede es que su marido se a portado muy mal— responde el peliplata

—calla gin!... masaki... pero mira que tenemos aquí, ¿sabes usar la espada? te podrías cortar...—

—calla infeliz!, que te cortare la garganta sino respondes ahora mismo y sueltas a mi marido—

—igual de agresiva que isshin, la verdad es que siempre me pareciste interesante pero... jamas me diste la oportunidad... ahora que te veo así, te me haces tan apetecible—

—eres tan asqueroso y ruin que jamas! óyelo bien! ni volviendo a nacer dejaría que tu me tocases! maldito engendro!— entre sollozos ataca al pelicastaño

—¿enserio esto es lo que quieres?... esta bien... es lo que te daré— alzando su espada bloquea el primer ataque y comienzan a pelear entre los dos

Llegando casi al final del bosque a las cercanías de la casa, la pelinegra se detiene al escuchar ruido —espera!—

—¿que sucede?, no me digas que es una técnica para que me ganes? pues fíjate que no caeré en tu treta entendido?!—

—que te calles, idiota!... shhh!... escucha...— el peliranja se enoja al escuchar el insulto pero luego pone mas atención a lo que la pelinegra comenzaba a señalar, pero justo en el momento en que ponía atención, el grito estremecedor de masaki lo alerta —mama!—

—no! espera ichigo!— grita la ojivioleta corriendo detrás de el, tropezando con una rama, alcanza a ver debajo de los arbustos como sacan el cuerpo de su madre sangrante y apuñalan a los últimos sobrevivientes de la casa, dejando a lo ultimo a isshin

—eres un desgraciado!... hace tan solo 10 años que llegaste aquí, aun siendo un niño y ahora 10 años mas tarde ya acostumbras mancharte las manos de sangre...— tomando el rostro de su mujer muriendo en sus brazos, le da un ultimo beso con las lagrimas escurriendo por su mejilla.

—debiste de atender a mi amenaza cuando te la hice, pero no quisiste hacerme caso—

—pagaras.. juro que lo haras!—

—eso lo veremos...— enterrándole la espada en la cabeza, cae isshin muerto junto con el cuerpo de su mujer y el muchos mas

—pap...!— unas manos cubren al instante la boca del pelinaranja —tranquilo... tu padre me a ordenado que cuide de ti y de tus hermanas... ellas han salido por la parte de atrás y suerte que te e encontrado, ahora va monos!—

—No! yo no me puedo ir! tengo que matar a esos infelices!—

—aun eres muy niño para hablar de muerte... ya veremos cuando estes mas grande si podemos hacer algo, pero por el momento debemos irnos! ahora! oh tus hermanas también morirán junto contigo y conmigo!—

—esta bien...— decía entre sollozos, justo cuando comenzaban a incinerar los cuerpos ya sin vida de sus padres

—¿puedes cargar a tu hermana?—

—claro...—

—yo llevare a yuzu... tu lleva a karin, ¿podrás?—

—si.. pero... rukia aun esta—

—vamonos! no hay tiempo!, a ella no la mataran y menos estando inconsciente, pensaran que no vio nada y la dejaran con vida, pero a ti y a tu familia no—

—¿pero que le has hecho? ¿por que esta inconsciente?—

—cuando me vio, intento gritar haci que le e dormido, sin embargo el efecto no tarda en pasar pues no le tape la nariz por mas de 3 segundos—

—rukia...—

—vamos! sube de inmediato al caballo y vamonos!—

—espera... al menos dejemos la mas adelante, no quiero que la ayen tan pronto... por favor— decía entre sollozos el pelinaranja

—esta bien...—

—ichigo...?— comenzaba a despertar la ojivioleta viendo borroso aun

—rukia... por favor mirame! soy yo... ichigo! ahora mismo tengo que irme, si no recuerdas nada ahora mismo es mejor que no trates de recordar por favor! yo me tengo que ir... no digas nada que yo...—

—ichigo! vamonos! ellos se acercan!—

—rukia... te prometo que volveré por ti! lo juro! haré justicia y te llevare conmigo! seremos uno solo... tu y yo por siempre! lo juroooooo!— ryuken lo subía al caballo haciéndolo andar junto con su hermana, viendo como ambos desaparecían a lo lejos la pequeña ojivioleta volvía a caer inconsciente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Reina de corazones" pero.. ¿que pasara con rukia ahora que ichigo se fue con sus hermanas?, ¿la encontraran los soldados?, ¿descubrirán la masacre de aizen?, ¿lograran llegara a salvo ichigo y sus hermanas? **

**descubre lo en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la vista! **

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


	2. Chapter 2: El escape

Konnichiwa OwO7 de nuevo yo xD Akari Otonashi creando un fic nuevo, llevándolos a otra época, donde nuestros protagonistas tienen un comienzo algo funesto, un comienzo algo traumante, a lo largo de la historia estará lleno de celos, intriga, mucha trama y drama lml que es lo que mas me gusta :3 si chicos, habrá un poquis de lemon :$ pero sera mas adelante por que ahorita quiero que se centren mas en... el origen de todo y que espero que llegue a ser de su agrado, los fics de: "el precio de una promesa" y "tu único dueño" los seguiré continuando aunque el segundo eh de pausarlo para hacerle unos arreglos, sin embargo el primero pueden darle una checa dita y para los que no me conocen Cx pues sepan mas o menos que es lo que suelo escribir *u* y en fin, los dejo para que comiencen con su lectura.

**_Posdata:_** Les agradecería que me dejaran sus comentarios de que es lo que les pareció este primer capitulo, pues realmente son de mucha importancia para mi.

**_N/A 2: _**_Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior: _**—rukia... te prometo que volveré por ti! lo juro! haré justicia y te llevare conmigo! seremos uno solo... tu y yo por siempre! lo juroooooo!— ryuken lo subía al caballo haciéndolo andar junto con su hermana, viendo como ambos desaparecían a lo lejos la pequeña ojivioleta volvía a caer inconsciente.

* * *

_**—CAPITULO 2: EL ESCAPE—**_

Anocheció y Amaneció, salio la luna y luego el sol, comenzó a llover para luego terminar...

Una semana había pasado ya desde lo acontecido el día en que la tarde se pinto de rojo para la familia kurosaki y todos los que les servían, el día en que la luna no alumbro aquella noche oscura y el sol no salio para calentar sus cuerpos fríos después de la lluvia. Ryuken había logrado ir por uryuu, el único hijo que tuvo, pues lo amaba con todo su ser y no quería que resultase lastimado en medio de los enfrentamientos, a pesar de que no se lo demostrara y tuviera una actitud fría con el, no quería que el sufriera si alguna vez partía, pues su deber a la nación lo a meritaba, por eso cuando la madre de este murió, le explico que ella había partido a un nuevo mundo al fallecer, el en ese entonces no entendía aquellas palabras a la perfección, lo único que sabia era que quería mucho a aquel hombre que le dio la vida, a pesar de la mayor parte del tiempo no estaba con el, sino en su trabajo como soldado imperial y mano derecha del primer ministro, hubo momentos en que creyó odiar al ministro por alejarlo tanto tiempo de su padre, la única persona que tenia en la vida pues sus demás familiares estaban lejos de ahí, o simplemente habían muerto, sin embargo al crecer comprendió que era algo que realmente su padre había elegido... el servir a china, eso era algo que el no podía impedir.

Con forme pasaban los días se adentraban mas al sur del bosque, el peliplata cuidaba de los pequeños durante el transcurso del viaje pues ellos no podían valerse por si mismos, ¿el objetivo?, llegar hasta la mansión kisuke a las afueras de la gran china, sabia que el trayecto no iba a ser nada fácil, pues no llevaban las provisiones suficientes y mucho menos las ropas y cobijas suficientes para pasar las noches.

Uryuu por su parte, ayudaba en todo lo que podía a su padre cuando se iban de caza, mientras los hermanos kurosaki se la pasaban recolectando leña o alguna fruta que se encontraran en el camino durante el día, pasadas las horas luego de la puesta de sol, comenzaban a reunir todas las ropas que traían, con ellas se tapaban ya que el frió no perdonaba, extendiendo su reinado durante todas las noches.

Tristeza, dolor, coraje y de pronto... un inmenso odio comenzó a gobernar el corazón de un pelinaranja lleno de rabia e impotencia por no haber podido hacer algo en aquel momento para así haber podido ayudar a sus padres, de cierta manera se sentía culpable de sus muertes. Por las noches solía ir detrás de los arboles alejándose un poco de los demás, para que sus hermanas no se dieran cuenta del dolor que sentía dentro de el, mostrandoles a ellas al ichigo "fuerte", ocultando hábilmente al verdadero ichigo... el que sufría por dentro, el que solo quería caer de rodillas en la tierra para luego abrazarse a el mismo y dejarse morir solo, aquel dolor era inmenso y devastador como para sobrellevarlo solo un niño de apenas 10 años.

—Ichigo...— tomándolo de los hombros hace que el gire al momento en que una pelinegra se lanzaba a sus brazos _**  
**_

—karin...— con la mirada ausente la nombra en un susurro

—Ichigo, ¿por que estas tan distante?, ¿que no ves que ahora estamos solos?, ¿por que no comprendes que ahora mismo debemos estar unidos, enfrentando las adversidades... por favor...—

—karin yo... no se que pensar... solo se que...— apunto estuvieron las lagrimas por rodar en su mejilla cuando el peliplata aparece

—niños! ¿que les e dicho sobre alejarse?—

—solo estábamos hablando, ya íbamos a regresar— volteando a ver nuevamente a su hermano pone una mano en su hombro —¿no es así, ichi-nii?—

—ella tiene razón, no es necesario que se moleste señor ryuken— quitando la mano de su hombro, comienza a caminar —debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde— decía el pelinaranja, avanzando rumbo al lugar donde esa noche dormirían

—el estará bien— le decía a la pelinegra que observaba como se iba su hermano sin decir nada mas —es hora de irnos —

y de nuevo amaneció y anocheció, los caminos por donde iban cada vez eran mas difíciles, pues cada vez les costaba mas encontrar un lugar seguro en donde dormir. El tiempo paso hasta que un dia divisaron a lo lejos un par de hombres cargando leña —miren niños! ¿ven a esos hombres?, yo iré a hablar con ellos, pero si algo llegase a suceder prométanme que se esconderán y seguirán hasta que encuentren a kisuke urahara, ¿entendido?, aun no sabemos si ellos son de fiar— asintiendo todos excepto uryuu, el cual comenzaba a preparar su arco por si algo pasaba, no iba a dejar solo a su padre, primero muerto antes de que pasara eso.

Llegando hasta ellos, sucio y con las ropas un tanto rasgadas —buenas tardes señores, mi nombre es ryuken y eh estado andando en el bosque durante semanas con mis hijos, ¿ustedes nos podrían dar posada?, al menos por esta noche en lo que vamos recuperando fuerzas— ambos hombres asintiendo los guían hasta la posada donde aprovechan a ducharse, comer y dormir. Dormidos ya los niños, el peliplata se levanta y va a investigar sobre el paradero de urahara

—buenas noches, ¿alguien de aquí conoce o a oído hablar del ex quinto ministro, kisuke urahara?— negando todos prosiguen con sus labores, hasta que un hombre de piel bronceada, ojos y cabellos negros, musculoso y con el ceño fruncido, camina hacia el —¿así que... buscas a urahara?— volteando a verlo asiente —asi es, busco al ex quinto ministro, ¿tu sabes de alguien que sepa donde se encuentra?—

—no exactamente, pero deja me presento primero, mucho gusto mi nombre es sentaro kotsubaki y no, no conozco a nadie que te pueda dar su ubicación exacta...—

—esta bien, aun así gracias— volviendo al lugar donde dormían los niños —excepto yo—

—¿estas seguro?—

—si—

—¿que es lo que quieres a cambio?—

—uno de los diamantes que portas en aquella bolsa— señalando el bolso del costado derecho de ryuken

—¿como sabes que yo porto diamantes?—

—fácil, te vi sacarlos justo antes de que te metieras al rio a bañarte pero justo en eso apareció tu hijo y no pude hacer nada

—¿estas diciendo que intentaste robarme?—

—no lo digas tan feo, solo quería ver si con eso logro juntar para comprarle una joya bonita a una chica que tengo en la mira—

—eso no te da ningún derecho a querer robarme!, ¿sabes quien soy yo?— tomándolo de las ropas se acerca amenazante ante el pelinegro

—¿se supone que debería decirle que no a un guardia imperial?, por favor, claro que se quien eres tu, ryuken, el que parece no recordarme eres tu! ¿no te acuerdas cuando me arrestaste y estuvieron a punto de darme diez años de cárcel por haber robado un traje de seda?, UN TRAJE DE SEDA!, se que son caros pero esa vez te excediste!—

—debes de saber que yo no soy quien juzga los casos y en todo caso el ministro no tenia la culpa pues el solo cumple ordenes igual que yo—

Soltándole las ropas, saca el diamante que había dentro de el y lo muestra ante el pelinegro —¿ves esto sentaro?, te lo daré si realmente me llevas hasta donde se encuentra el ex ministro kisuke urahara, puedes hacer eso?— observando con brillo en los ojos se acerca al peliplata —trato hecho— apretándole fuertemente la mano sonríe victorioso

—¿cuando salimos?—

—ahora mismo! si quieres que los soldados no nos vean— caminando rumbo a unos frutos que habían frente a ellos, lo detiene nuevamente el peliplata

—¿que acabas de decir?, ¿como que hay soldados?—

—si, hay soldados imperiales desde hace tres días, al parecer te has vuelto popular entre la corte, por lo que escuche, estas siendo buscado personalmente por toda la guardia imperial por la masacre sobre toda la familia del primer ministro, que al parecer también estaban involucrados en el trafico de diamantes y creo que estos son la prueba suficiente para que te lleven a la cadena perpetua, sin embargo tienes suerte de que esta gente no te conozca en persona y mucho menos le interese esa clase de cosas, como veras ellos son gente pacifica que se involucra mas en el pan de cada día y deja los asuntos criminales para la corte, ¿ves por que me agradan?— tomando una manzana entre sus manos, comienza a mordisquearla

—N-no, puede ser...soldados imperiales, ha hecho creer al emperador que yo estoy involucrado en el trafico de diamantes, no conforme con la masacre de toda la familia kurosaki y ademas ha ensuciado el nombre del ex primer ministro, Maldito aizen jamas se lo perdonare!—

—por eso te digo que hay que salir ahora mismo, ya que ahora es menos probable que se den cuenta, ademas tengo unas ropas que te pueden quedar muy bien para pasar desapercibido, ya luego podrás vengarte todo lo que quieras—

—esta bien, voy los niños y ahora mismo nos largamos de acá!—

—pero rápido que no tengo todo tu tiempo eh!— terminándose la manzana, se sienta sobre una roca en la espera del peliplata

Llamándole a los niños en susurros los despierta adormilados y les informa de su partida en la noche, pues muy pronto estarían en la mansión kisuke, en las afueras de china.

—niños, pronto! hay que irnos, eh conseguido un guía a nuestra salvación!—

—¿de que hablas papa?— tallándose los ojos el pequeño uryuu se quita la manta y se levanta

—¿de que hablo?, hay soldados imperiales, en cualquier momento nos podrían encontrar y eso es algo que no nos conviene pues si nos encuentran nos mataran, por eso debemos irnos ahora mismo rumbo a las afueras de china—

Levantándose a toda prisa, toman sus cosas y parten por las sombras rumbo a la mansión kisuke.

Haciendo frente al clima y a los soldados, logran llegar a las afueras de china estando pocos kilómetros de su única esperanza, kisuke urahara.

Llegando después de unas horas, sucios, agotados y hambrientos, unos sirvientes los atienden y los llevan a la sala donde los recibiría el ex quinto ministro

—buenos días señores, ¿que los trae por acá?, ¿y por que no se han bañado?, déjenme decirles que huelen muy feo, sin ofender—tapándose la nariz todos toman asiento

—lo sabemos, lo que sucede es que hemos estado caminando sin parar hasta acá, desde china... hemos huido de la masacre que hubo sobre la familia del ex primer ministro... isshin kurosaki— tensando un poco la cara, urahara toma su sombrero como examinándolo

—ya veo y el responsable a todo esto es aizen—

—así es... antes de morir, mi señor kurosaki isshin me pidio salvar a sus hijos, ichigo, karin, yuzu y su esposa masaki, pero falle, ya que no pude salvar a la señora kurosaki.. murió junto con el en la masacre—

—¿y donde se supone que están los niños?—

—están sentados afuera de la mansión para que no escucharan lo que eh venido a hablar con usted, suficiente fue ver como mataban a sus padres—

—entiendo, y que es lo que quieren que haga?—

—queremos que nos ayude a hacer justicia—

—veo que vienen decididos, pero lo que ustedes me están pidiendo es demasiado, eso es algo en lo que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto— levantándose del asiento urahara comienza a retirarse

—no! claro que puede hacer algo al respecto! usted tiene aun el poder y el dinero fuera de china, usted nos puede ayudar!—

—no entiendes, yo fui exiliado del esplendor de china! si yo vuelvo a poner un pie sobre esas tierras, soy hombre muerto! ¿por que creen que estoy acá?, huyendo señores! Si!, el gran kisuke urahara fue derrotado por aizen sosuke! mi nombre fue ensuciado y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer! ¿o que? ¿acaso quieren que vayamos todos juntos hasta donde se encuentra el emperador yamamoto y le digamos que somos inocentes?, pues no! antes de que eso suceda el ejercito de aizen nos aniquilara, incluso antes de que tan si quiera pongamos nuestros pensamientos en china!, deben de entender que para el somos una amenaza latente y esta a la espera de que alguno de nosotros cometa el mas mínimo error para descubrirnos y enviar a todo su batallón completo a destruir lo poco que nos queda! ¿es eso lo que quieren?, mas bien ¿ESO ES LO QUE TU QUIERES?, tu hijo!, incluso tu hijo esta involucrado en todo este desastre! ¿no piensas en el?, ¿en el daño que puedes causarle en un mal paso?—

—Mi hijo... mi pequeño uryuu, siempre al pendiente de mi, el es tan bueno... que justamente por el es que estoy aquí! se muy bien que aizen no da paso en falso y el mismo vio que yo estuve presente pero fue el mismo isshin quien no dudo en salvarme y ordenarme ir por mis hijo y su familia y ¿sabe que?, le falle una vez! no pude salvar la vida de su amada masaki, pero me eh prometido no volver a fallarle, es por eso que ahora mismo estoy aquí señor kisuke! yo entiendo lo que esta pasando, el desastre que sucedió y el que se avecina si no hacemos algo al respecto!, pero el que no parece entender aquí es usted!, pero ¿sabe que es lo peor?, que usted tiene razón! aizen lo ah derrotado usted no resulto ser mas que un ministro mas y no todo lo que su nombre y apellidos representaba, tiene razón ya no es mas un ministro, por que aizen sosuke resulto ser mas inteligente, poderoso y audaz que usted, le a ganado una batalla y usted ya cree que a ganado la guerra, sin embargo se a dejado vencer, USTED LE AH DADO EL PODER! pues se rinde a la primera de cambios, sin su poder de ministro USTED NO ES NADA! ES SOLO UN HOMBRE MAS! DÉBIL E INFERIOR A EL AHORA QUINTO MINISTRO! PUES EL A RESULTADO SER SUPERIOR A USTED!—

Golpeando el rostro del peliplata en respuesta

—A mi no me hablas así!—

—entonces demuestre que es un hombre al cual se le deba de guardar respeto!—

—Entiende que yo no puedo hacer nada por ustedes!, yo no puedo hacer nada ante todo lo que a hecho el, entiende que yo ahora no soy nada y que aizen sosuke tiene todas las de ganar! Masacro a la familia kurosaki y es el mayor traficante de diamantes en toda china con alguien mas tapándole sus hazañas! contra aizen es imposible!—

Abriendo la puerta de par en par, entra el pelinaranja llorando y con ira en sus ojos —así que ese es el nombre del hombre que mato a mis padres y masacro a la comunidad de mi padre... pues bien, si usted no quiere hacer justicia no se preocupe que yo haré justicia por mi propia cuenta señor kisuke urahara!—

Corriendo sin parar se dirige hacia las afueras de la mansión, con un solo pensamiento en su mente "hacer justicia por su propia cuenta" a pesar que era un niño, tenia las agallas que ahora le faltaba a urahara pero no la fuerza de un hombre, pues apenas era un niño que necesitaba de comprensión y tiempo, saliendo tras de el, el peliplata que antes de irse le dedico una mirada de coraje al dueño de la mansión.

—Maldición!— golpeando el sillón con la punta de su pie, urahara queda cojeando por el dolor.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Reina de corazones" y gomene por la tardanza, pero tenia otros fics que atender . el tercer capitulo no tardara como el segundo, en un maximo de tres dias estara listo o antes, nose, espero que me tengan paciencia :( **

**¿que pasara con urahara kisuke?, ¿los ayudara al final o seguirá acobardándose ante la sombra de aizen sosuke?**

**descubre lo en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


End file.
